


Drive

by Kazimir



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a rather new FIB agent who has to take a drive with your boss to check on an associate. The problem? Your boss is Steve Haines and the drive will take about 5 hours. After getting to know each other well on the painfully long drive you both decide it's best to stay at your house for the night, as it's beginning to get dark and neither of you are in the mood to drive for 5 more hours. Friendship and some affection ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, the beginning of my first Steve Haines x Reader. This is probably going to be a long fic, so bear with me. The story is partly based off of an RP I'm doing with AgentPrettyBoy on DeviantART. (http://agentprettyboy.deviantart.com/)

You'd only been working in the FIB for a few months, you volunteered there during high school (all they really made you do was get coffee) and luckily when you applied for a job after you graduated you were ecstatic to see that they accepted, despite your lack of real experience. Although you were happy to have the job you weren't really sure what you thought of your new boss, Steve Haines. Sure he’s handsome in that sort of classic Vinewood "I-Obviously-Take-Hours-To-Get-Ready-In-The-Morning" kind of way, but he has a tendency to be a bit... over confident? Oh well though, you thought, he's usually nice to you anyway. Nicer than he is to most other people, at least.

Anyway, that day was basically a day like any other. You woke up at a reasonable time and went to the usual coffee shop that Steve, Dave, Andreas and you went almost every morning to figure out what you would be working on that day. 

"Ah, (Y/N)!" Steve got up and greeted you with his usual quick, tight hug. Andreas looked at Steve strangely. Unlike Dave he still wasn't used to the strange way Steve seemed to treat you in comparison to how he treats everyone else. You smiled and sat in your usual spot with Steve on your right and Dave on your left.

"Alright," Dave started "we don't have very much to do today... But I think it would be a good idea to check up on 2 of our current associates."

"And those associates would be?" Said Steve, back to his usual impatient tone.

"Mr. De Santa and Mr. Philips." Andreas stated, skimming through papers that were in a manila envelope. Steve sighed. You knew for a fact that those were probably the last two people Steve would want to talk to and that they both rubbed him the wrong way, more so than most people at least.

"Alright then, who's taking who?" Steve didn't seem to know who he’d want to see less.

"Well I was thinking, given our history, that I could see Michael and bring Andreas with me. Which leaves you and (Y/N) with Trevor." Said Dave, probably happy with the fact that he wouldn't have to be driving for about 5 hours today. Steve sighed in annoyance, but to everyone's surprise, didn't argue.

"We might as well get going then. I'll drive." Steve said to you while he got up and walked in the direction of his expensive red car.

"Well... Good luck." Dave said to you quietly before he and Andreas got up and went towards his car. You smiled before following Steve to his car. You sat in the passenger seat and made yourself comfortable. Might as well, you thought, it's going to be a very long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's into GTA 5 again~  
> I'm not sure how often I'll update this, considering there are a few other things I need to work on too, but you can expect more chapters sometime in the near future.

   Steve pulled out of his parking spot as you sat there in silence, trying to think of what to do next. Sure, you were in eachother's company for probably the majority of almost every day, but normal circumstances didn't usually leave you two alone together, and you couldn't remember really having any in-depth conversations with your superior that didn't involve a case, so in a sense you two were almost strangers. That would probably change now though, 5 hours is a long time and you, and pretty much everyone else who has ever met him, knew that Steve loves to talk, so getting to know him would be pretty easy.

   "So," Steve started, interrupting your thoughts with his usual cocky tone, "this is gonna be a pain in the ass."

   "Oh yeah... 5 hours is a long time." You said in a pathetic attempt to start a conversation.

   "Yeah, a long time to waste on someone who's nothing more than a liability." You knew that Steve didn't exactly like Trevor, but you thought it would probably be best to make sure he didn't get wound up about him, especially since you knew that you'd probably be talking to the man later and didn't want Steve to say something that you would both regret.

   "It could be worse..." You said quietly as Steve look towards you. It was obvious you had lit his short fuse of a temper.

   "Really? How so?" He said, harshly, but not as aggresively as he could of. It seemed like he was having a decent day, at least. If you said the right things you might have been able to calm the firey man down.

   "Well, I mean, all we really have to do is drive and then watch someone for a while... And I know you don't like Trevor, but you won't have to be around him for very long. It's me you're stuck with for 5 hours." You couldn't helo but smile stupidly at that last part. It seemed to help though, because when you looked at Steve you saw him once again facing the road, a small grin of amusement playing at his lips.

   "Yeah," His tone was more casual now, "might as well enjoy the 5 hours."

   "Yeah! And besides, we'll be driving through Los Santos for an hour or two, so it's not like there won't be a lot to see." You remarked optimistically. You'd only moved to San Andreas 1 years and a few months ago, right before your final year of high school. After finishing your education you moved out and bought a cheap place in Sandy Shores, as to assert your new-found adult-like independence. However, considering your hard work in high school and your hasty move out of town shortly after graduating, you hadn't really had the chance to explore all of Los Santos, especially considering how much there is to see. Steve, who had lived in San Andreas for all 39 years of his life simply scoffed and allowed an amused, but still slightly conceited, smile to plaster his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 3! It's pretty short, but bear with me here :P   
> What I intend to do is have the Reader and Steve discuss a few more characters (like Michael, Franklin, Devin, Dave) before finally getting to Sandy Shores and doing whatever they would do there.  
> While discussing the characters I'm most likey going to keep the reader's dialogue neutral/more on the positive side, as different people have different opinions and it would be impossible to capture them all.   
> Any ideas or advice is well appreciated!

   Steve had been driving for about 40 minutes at that point. Aside from you pointing out interesting buildings or signs in Los Santos, it had been basically silent since your first exchange. But this was Steve Haines you were sitting beside, so of course the silence wasn't going to last forever.

   "So what do _you_  think of Trevor Philips?" The question caught you a bit off guard. Was this Steve sounding jealous, or was it just him being curious? Either way, you knew you had to choose your words carefully.

   "Well, I've only really met him a few times in passing... He seems slightly... troubled, but I doubt he's the worst person in the world." This was the truth, although you didn't spend much time at home, (to avoid the long drive every morning you often camped out in hotels or on a tired Dave Norton or reluctant Andreas Sanchez's couch) Sandy Shores was a small place, so in the course of the few months you had lived there you obviously ran into Trevor a few times and, admittedly, ended up becoming somewhat close to the man and his group of "employees", as he called them. While you sat nervously, hoping that you had chosen the right words, you heard a haughty scoff come from beside you.

  "You know, you might want to get that optimism of yours checked out, because I wouldn't exactly label a psychotic threat to national security ' _slightly troubled_.'" Okay, this wasn't so bad, you'd take condescending Steve Haines over angry or jealous Steve Haines any day. But although he wasn't mad at the moment, you felt as though this wasn't the last time that ypu'd be speaking about your friends and associates both inside and outside of your job, and it would probably be best to watch your words during this road trip. After all, your boss could be a very...  _cautious_ man, to say the least. 


End file.
